Dead as Dust
by JSpooky
Summary: Pavi/OC/GraveRobber. Set after the events of the movie. Rated M for future chapters. Please enjoy.


Welcome back to one of my stories. As always, all I own is Villa Fiero and new supporting cast, as well as the plot. This takes place after the events of the movie, memories placed one year before them. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome though not required. As always, Villa's playby is shown on my profile.

I'm a story spaz...

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The rusting train was flying over the water, yielding waves over ten feet high like the petals of a tiger lily. The bodies floating in the pools gave them a relatively similar colour as well. But it wasn't unique to the region; many bodies of water were tainted by the bodies piling up and it was only a problem for those that lived outside the boundaries of major cities. Those that were well off or slaves of GeneCo were the only ones with purified food and water. They were the only ones that lived.

Though the ride into the city wasn't long, it was met with Villa falling asleep half way through. She'd transverse between the city that GeneCo called its own and the rest of the world only once before. The circumstances, however, were very different.

Ten years prior, Sarah Oswald left the city of GeneCo as a slave, bought by the younger brother of Rotti Largo. It was his form of payment for her surgeries after she had applied to become a Gentern to square away her debts. He wasn't a terrible man to be indebted to, but his brother was definitely not one to be taken lightly.

Sarah Oswald was a very plain girl from the lower side of the city, having been born to one of the Repomen and his wife. Her long, mousy hair ran to the middle of her back, and her brown eyes were muddy and unattractive. As her name suggested, she was nothing to be excited about, nor did she ever make an attempt to change that. She was as plain as possible to escape the Largo family.

Being the daughter of a Repoman wasn't a horrible waste of a life. Olivia, her mother, had been a surGen before she became pregnant. Both made enough money to remain in the good graces of GeneCo in regards to their surgeries. Her parents loved each other and tolerated her teenage angst, the perfect family.

Becoming friends with the Largos, however, turned out to be their undoing. New Years Eve came up fast when Sarah was fifteen and the family had been invited to a party held by the Largos. Sarah had worn an Alice in Wonderland styled dress with white platform heels. Her mother dressed more fashionably, while her father wore his Repoman helmet over a suit.

Upon entering the party, Rotti Largo pulled her father away and left his kids. Sarah wasn't familiar with the three, but her mother hugged the black haired boy lovingly.

"Paviche. How are you?" she asked in a sweet voice that was used for work. Sarah knew it well enough, but it annoyed her that she was using it on the twenty year old.

"Oleevia, darling. The Pavi is-a wonderful," he said. Sarah laughed quietly to herself at his use of the third person and his dark eyes narrowed on her. "And-a who is this?"

Her mother turned to Sarah, her eyes narrowed. She knew she'd done something wrong but even though the Largo's were violent, Pavi was the least so in public, being a womanizer until he got the girl alone. "Paviche, this is my daughter Sarah."

The man, Paviche, stared at her, his dark eyes roaming over her as he circled like a hawk. His face was blank and smooth, long before the accident that forced him to obsess over stealing those of women. He tapped his long fingers over his lips and tsked. "She's so leetle, Oleevia. She-a looks like you."

Suddenly, Camilla Largo, the youngest child, turned her attention on the Oswald's, her lack of surgery then a welcome sight. "Oh! Olivia! I didn't even realize you were the one Pavi was fawning over! I wanted to talk to you about my first surgery for my birthday."

Sarah watched her mother being dragged away and was left with Paviche and his older brother, who was too busy on the phone to acknowledge her. She folded her hands behind her back and tapped her toes quietly. The sooner midnight came, the sooner they could get out of there.

"So, Sarah, how is-a life being the-a Repoman's leetle girl?" Paviche asked, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. She looked up at him and his smile was lecherous. A shiver passed over her and she forced out a smile.

"Better than the Zydrate addicts," she said and he laughed. His brother looked up and rolled his eyes at the scene, pulling his arm off of her.

"Pavi, go find a Gentern to fuck around with," the elder Largo said, pushing him a few feet away from Sarah. When he looked down at her, he leaned down, his hands on his knees and his eyes level with hers. "You look pretty boring, kid, but my name's Luigi. If my perverted brother tries to molest you or something, come tell me."

Sarah smiled and nodded as Paviche huffed and walked away, his hips swaying and his chin high in the air. She laughed at him again and Luigi stood up straight, his gloved hand on her head. "Thank you, Mister Largo."

"Don't call me that, kid. Just call me by my name and we'll be fine," he grunted and took a flute of champagne from a man carrying a tray. Sarah nodded and watched as the man downed the glass and his arm falling to the side of his pinstriped suit. When he caught her staring, he grinned. "What? Like what you see or something?"

Sarah just laughed and shook her head. When midnight came, she gave Luigi a hug, making him groan in annoyance. She didn't blame him, as he was in his early twenties without someone to kiss. When she pulled away, he rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Yeah, yeah. Happy New Year."

Suddenly, people were screaming. Sarah looked around curiously and saw a Repoman holding another's arm over his shoulder. She knew that suit. Her heart dropped and she felt someone pushing her away from the scene. She looked up and saw Luigi in front of her. "Stay here, okay?"

The squealing of metal on metal woke Villa from her memories, her black eyes widening in horror. It was reminiscent of her father's machete on the floor of his lab, but that wasn't what scared her. As she looked out of the window, she stared at the overly large home of GeneCo hovering above her. Sarah Oswald, who had left a slave, had returned to the city of GeneCo as Villa Fiero, the newest applicant for the Genetic Opera.

Villa was terrified about seeing the Largo family, or at least what was left of them. As she climbed the rotting steps from the deserted train platform, she ran over what she had been told about the Largo's since her absence. Milio Largo, Rotti's younger brother, had helped her in her work as an operatic singer. He trained her night and day until he was satisfied. His personal army of surGens and Genterns turned her into something else entirely.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" he cried out when he saw the new Sarah. She sat in a straight backed chair like a doll as he followed his workers and they explained.

"She was so mousey and homely before, Mister Largo. But we bleached her skin, added silicone to her breasts and hips, reshaped her jaw so that she had pointed features, darkened her eyes, and replaced her hair follicle cells so that they'd grow pink and red instead of that ugly grey-brown," a surGen said, her smile wide as she showed her work.

Milio looked impressed by the display and pulled the front of Sarah's white dress out so that he could inspect her breasts. His eyes gained a shine that she knew was one of desire, but stayed completely still. If she didn't give him cause to yell at her, she wouldn't be used for his sexual needs again.

"She's perfect. You didn't do anything with her voice, right? I wouldn't be happy if my money and time went to waste," he growled, brushing his long brown hair from his face and touching Sarah's. "She looks like a demon. So much like that Blind Mag my brother had. You aren't related to her, are you?"

"No, sir. We are not related," she said quietly. Milio smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She had known it was coming and though Milio was definitely the attractive Largo brother, she didn't feel anything for him. A vague memory of the year she came into his care flashed before her eyes before he pulled away.

"I think you'll be perfect for the Genetic Opera. And then I can take over my brother's work," he mused and left the room.

"Keep focus, damn you," Villa yelled at herself as she walked up the marble steps to the gate. She had the problem of thinking too much, especially when it came to the Largo family and her own. She didn't want to even go down that road.

At the gate, she noticed that there were half a dozen women dressed like Blind Mag, chatting happily with one another, but keeping their distance. They all had dark hair, either left down like the famous singer's last performance, or curled on top of their heads so that it wouldn't impede their looks. A few even had the cornea transplants that Mag had destroyed before her death. Fewer still even wore her Chromaggia dress.

"Well, look who decided to make an entrance," one woman said with a scowl on her face. The rest of them turned to look at Villa with disgust. Her long, pink and red hair flowed down her back in a messy way, meeting with the top of her elegant, Victorian styled white dress. Everything was wrapped together by the white, pointed riding hat she wore and the crimson purse over her shoulder.

Villa rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew it would be difficult to work with GeneCo, but whatever Milio wanted, he got. She didn't want the same end as the woman she was trying to replace. Especially when she could make something of herself to make her dead parents proud.

Suddenly, the gates opened and the women stared to coo over who was there. Villa, having come last and was furthest from the gates, could just barely make out the red visors of the Genterns and their undoes over the women.

"This-a way, ladies! Auditions will be held in the theatre!" a flamboyant voice said, causing Villa's breathing to hitch in her chest. She remembered that voice quite well, even if she'd only encountered the owner once in her lifetime. But as the women followed the voice belonging to the middle Largo sibling, she did as well.

Entering the theatre, Villa was surprised to see Amber, formally known as Camilla, and Luigi sitting in front. She didn't think that Amber would want anyone else to sing if she couldn't, but after what she saw of that final, bloody opera, she wouldn't be on stage any time soon. Luigi looked bored already, even though the auditions hadn't even begun. It seemed that Pavi was the only one joyous about the day's events.

"This-a way, this-a way. Ladies, please-a line up and-a produce your information!" Pavi said, his voice high and excited. Villa would give up all of her surgeries if she wasn't correct in thinking it was because he was surrounded by women. She knew that he wouldn't know who she was, but she couldn't help but notice how much the man had changed since they met ten years prior.

Instead of the smooth, ivory skin of his real face, he wore that of a woman, sufficiently hiding the aftermath of his accident. Villa didn't know the details, but she was sure Milio would have sheltered her from it if she did. She opened her purse slowly and pulled out the transparencies that held her information, typed out by one of Milio's assistants. Unrolling them, she waited as Pavi walked down the line, kissing hands and taking paperwork. She noticed that every time he saw a Blind Mag look-alike, he cringed the slightest bit. Served them right.

As the middle sibling made his way to her, his eyes brightened underneath his mask. When he stopped in front of her, he held out his hand, in which Villa placed her paperwork. His smile disappeared. "And-a who are you?"

"You have my information, Mister Largo," she said as polite as she could. Within seconds, she heard the rumbling laugh of Luigi and Pavi was striding away from her, his shoulders rigid. She didn't feel bad for her stubbornness, but Pavi did look pretty pissed off.

As he sat beside Amber, Pavi stared at the line of women, many of whom were mumbling angrily at Villa's antics. He looked down at the paperwork and then back to them. "Antonia Bielle," he said in a deep, dark voice that sounded deadly.

'Yep, definitely pissed off,' Villa thought to herself as the first Mag look-alike took stage and began her rendition of Chromaggia.


End file.
